


Before He Falls

by Mia_Magna200



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Magna200/pseuds/Mia_Magna200
Summary: A take on Nadine's POV on how she met Rafe, and the time they spent together looking for Henry Avery's treasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is literally no Nadine x Rafe fanfics anywhere, and I wanted one, so why not write it myself? I've never written anything like this before and actually posted it, so feedback is appreciative if anyone actually reads this. :)

 

I was never one for parties, but being the daughter of my father, I had no choice but to attend. He would have done it himself if he were still living, and being that his inheritance went to me, I was forced to go to my father's little business party. Everyone looked familiar, but there was no one I knew enough to talk to on my own.

  
I felt so out of place. Business suites and professional dresses floated by me while I had settled for a nice purple top and a pair of beige slacks. The outfit didn't even belong to me; it was a friend's, and that same friend was the one who had dolled me up for the occasion. I hated it.

  
But business was business.

  
I kept to myself, small talking other Americans only when I had to. Some of the guests didn't even speak English, and I never bothered with them. I knew other languages, but not fluently, and putting forth the effort to speak them when I could always keep silent had a lot to do with it too. As long as I made an appearance, it would be enough. I planned to slip out once everyone had started having a bit too much to drink.

  
“Nadine Ross.” Upon hearing my name, I turned to match the voice with a face.

  
I had saw him earlier, my eyes watching him longer than they should have. I knew exactly who he was when I saw him. It was the same haircut and same profile that was in all the magazines.

  
Rafe Adler.

  
His pictures in the magazines had been good, but he looked better in person. Much better. But that was how it was with all rich men.

  
“Rafe Adler.” I smiled at him kindly, and he offered his hand. I took his hand in what I thought would be a handshake, and instead, he lifted my fingers to his lips, placing a soft kiss against the dark skin.

  
Damn. At least he was a charming rich man. He cheeks looked a little bit red, and I knew it was from the wine. For someone as rich as he, I was sure he had needed more than just a few drinks to make it through the night.

  
His actions made me falter for only a second. “Fancy seeing you here. I see you've been seeing to the wine.”

  
“Well, you know how it works. Once you're rich, attending things like this is practically mandatory. Not even my money could buy me out of this tonight.” He chuckled lightly, and added, “The wine makes it more bearable.”

  
I found my smile not having to be played. “Yes, yes it does.” I knew he was rich; he may have been the richest man in the room. But why was he talking to me?  
“Can I get you a drink?” Rafe asked finally whenever he saw that I wasn't going to say more.

  
I had wanted to leave, but who was I to deny him? Besides, I was curious as to what he wanted. “Yes,” I replied. “I would appreciate it. Thank you.”

  
His lips pulled into a smile, his eyes showing that he was pleased. “You're welcome. Give me a moment...” I watched in wonder as he made his way to the table of drinks.

  
When a rich man like Rafe Adler offered a woman a drink, it either meant that he wanted business, or he expected that woman to go home with him and offer pleasurable company. The second idea made me want to scoff, but instead, the thought lingered in the back of my mind.

  
Working as a mercenary, I knew what rich men were capable of. My father had taught me well. I would not be used. Especially by the likes of a man.

  
But why was I letting him get me a drink? I was half thinking of running out the back door while I had the chance, but that was when I saw Rafe coming back, and I had to resume my generous smile. He hadn't turned me off, no, but only made me skeptical.

  
“Here you are,” he offered, handing a wine glass my way. “I hear it's an expensive vintage. I would know; I paid for it. Surely, you'd find it enjoyable?”

  
I took the glass from him. “Thank you. It will do.” I took a sip, feeling the sweet burn down the inside of my throat. I noticed he had gotten the same drink for himself as well. At least I knew he hadn't spiked my glass. Not with this many people around.

  
“So, you're in charge of Shoreline now, correct?” Rafe asked.

  
The question surprised me. Perhaps he was interested in business after all. “Yes, I am in charge. Everything was passed down to me when my father passed away.”

  
“Ah yes, I was very sorry to hear that.” His voice sounded genuine, and I believed him. “He was a good man.”

  
Everyone said the same thing, but it did mean a lot to know that my father had made his impact on others. It had been what he wanted.

  
I was wearing heels, but even without them, I feel I still stood an inch or two taller than Rafe. He was considered short, but beneath that white suit and black tie, I could tell he was fit, and not someone you wanted to pick a fight with. If he were to make an unwanted move, I could easily win against him. My father had taught me how to fight and how to defend myself as well.

  
If Rafe wanted business, then why? What was he after?

  
“He was a good man, yes,” I agreed. “But he left all his work in my stead. I'll take what my father built and make it better.”

  
“I'm sure he would have been glad to hear that. I spoke to your father a few times before. He mentioned you a lot.”

  
“Being his only child, I'm sure that he did.”

  
“He said that he could handle your own. That you were strong, independent, beautiful...” His voice trailed off, and I found my brown eyes eying him up. Rafe's hair was slicked back perfectly off of his face, not a strand out of place. “He told me a lot about Shoreline too. The company has accomplished a lot. Though...” He moved a step closer to me, lowering his voice. “I have heard that the company is beginning to fall behind. After recent events...”

  
His words reminded me of the biggest problem I was facing, and it felt like a slap to the face. It was true; my father's last projects had involved our company to take part in a few civil wars, and the turnout had not been good. The truth was, Shoreline was plummeting. Money and supplies were scarce, and its mercenaries were not receiving the salaries they had been promised. All Shoreline had left was its bold title. The foundation of the business had crumbled, and I feared the rest of it was going to collapse soon if I couldn't figure out a way to fix it. My father had been a good man, yes, but he had left his company at its worse. I was the only thing holding the rest of it together.

  
My expression must have said it all, because Rafe receded. “But you already know that... It is a shame, watching the once great Shoreline meet its end.”

  
I wanted to save Shoreline; take it back to its former glory, but I didn't know how. No one would hire mercenaries from a company that was already on its knees. It was disheartening, but I tried to keep my confidence public.

  
“Yes, I will admit that the company has had its share of issues lately, but...” I was trying to think of a lie that I could spout out; something that could perhaps make Shoreline sound like it was in a better position than others thought. A lie. An excuse. Anything.

  
I was quiet for too long, and Rafe caught on. “Nadine.”

  
The way he said my name made me drop my thoughts and look at him directly. I found myself staring into his eyes, losing myself in them. A soft blue color flecked with brown. How had I not noticed them before? They were beautiful.

  
“What if I told you that I had a way to save Shoreline?” Rafe finally asked, and the words pulled me out of my stare.

  
I was baffled, and my sentence showed it. “And why would you want to do that?” I was very skeptical now. What was his plan?

  
“I have a proposition for you.” Again, Rafe moved closer to me; so close that I could smell the cologne he was wearing and the sweet wine on his breath. “I need mercenaries. A lot of them.”

  
I stood up straighter. “Go on.”

  
“I'm looking for something. I need all the men I can get for the job, and I've found your company to be the most interesting.”

  
He was keeping his voice quiet; in a place like this, you never knew who would be listening. Everyone around us was looking for ways to get richer, and we both knew that. Even so, when I eyed those around us, I caught some stares. We were being watched.

  
Rafe must have caught on as well, for he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned forward until his lips were practically touching my ear. “Perhaps we could speak of this elsewhere.”

  
I felt something jolt inside of me. “Perhaps we should.”

  
“My estate is always open to guests.” There was almost a suggestive manner to his voice.

  
Then again, that same tone was a part of my voice as well. “Lead the way.”

  
Rafe Adler was no different than a criminal. He would bribe, steal, even murder for the benefit of himself. But that was what we all were. I had killed men; men who had no crimes, simply for they were in the way of a task at hand. I knew what kind of a man Rafe was, and yet, I went with him that night.

  
What influenced me the most were those eyes. They held so many possibilities. So many emotions. Curiosity and discovery. Strain and exhaustion. I wanted to get behind those eyes, inside of that head. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? They were questions I found that I suddenly wanted answered.

  
Business, or pleasurable company? Perhaps Rafe was going to get a bit of both.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Adler Estate was remarkably large, and within the first few minutes of navigating the large halls, I was lost. If my life depended on it, I could find the front door again, but it would take more than just my memory. I would probably need a map.

  
“I thank you for hearing me out,” Rafe spoke as he walked. “All my work is in my study.”

  
“I can't promise anything until I hear every detail of whatever it is you're up to,” I replied. Shoreline couldn't afford any more falls; if I didn't think it was worth it to follow up Rafe's plans, I would deny them.

  
We approached a door that Rafe so kindly held open for me, and whenever I entered the room, I immediately could tell where the man spent all his time. There was a large table near a bookcase, and books of every type were stacked unevenly, some of their pages marked. Strewn over the tabletop were maps and old documents.

  
I double-taked. The documents were not only old; they looked ancient. Where had he gotten all this stuff?

  
“I apologize for the mess. Hard work isn't so easy.”

  
“I don't care about your mess.” I wanted him to know that as of right now, I was only here for business. At least that had been the original plan. But then he looked at me with those eyes again, and that thought in the back of my mind continued to linger.

\  
He switched to business almost immediately. “Are you familiar with Henry Avery?”

  
The name rang a bell. “You mean the pirate? From the Gunsway Heist?”

  
“Yes. I've been following his trail for some time.” He went on to explain to me that Henry Avery basically had a mountain of gold that was never found, and he was searching for it. The typical story for an explorer like him.

  
Scotland was where he had traced the treasure back to, but for years, he hadn't found any hint of it. My interest was piqued, but I had my doubts. He had been searching for this treasure for the past decade and hadn't found it?

  
“If you haven't found anything yet, what makes you think it's in Scotland?”

  
“Because Avery's last clue leads us there. To a cathedral. It has to be there.”

 

“And tell me again why you're interested in Shoreline?” It wasn't like I knew much about Avery's treasure. Why would he single me out for this job?

  
“As I said before, I need men. Shoreline has always had a large amount of able mercenaries. From what I hear, your men are obedient. They listen to you,” Rafe said. “I was hoping we could form a partnership.”

  
“Partnership?” I blinked. He didn't want me to work for him, but _with_ him?

  
“I have worked with a many of people before, all of which have been men and... Well, let's just say it hasn't worked out. I thought that perhaps a woman's touch could be tried this time around.”

  
His words made me chuckle. “I'm honored, but know that I'm not very lady-like.”

  
He raised his eyebrows, and I couldn't help but to stare. “Well, if you think a man could do a better job-”

  
“No man could do a better job than me.” I moved closer to the table we stood near, and I pointed my finger at an X on one of his maps. “So this is where you're searching?”

  
Rafe nodded. “I believe the treasure is at the St. Dismas Cathedral. Avery had a sort of fascination with the penitent thief.”

  
I didn't know that much about history, but I knew what he was referring to. I brushed a stray curl away from my face, and I thought about what he had said. It made sense. The cathedral was the best place to look.

  
“And remind me once again, how could this save Shoreline?” My company came first, so I had to know the exact conditions before I signed up for anything.

  
“If you partner with me, you offer yourself and your men to my cause. I'll fund everything. Supplies, equipment, salaries, everything. When we find the treasure, we'll split it. You can use your half to rebuild Shoreline in any way you'd like.”

  
I considered his words carefully. Everything made sense. My men's cooperation and the company name for fame and fortune. Rafe had more money than he could ever count, so I believed that everything needed could easily be paid for.

  
The partnership would be perfect. With my military experience and Rafe's money, Avery's treasure was as good as ours. Shoreline would be able to pull itself out of the hole it had fallen into.

  
“What do you get out of all of this?” I found myself asking. “You don't need the money. What are you after?”

  
The question lingered for a moment before he replied. “I always wanted to do something on my own. It's not so much the money I want, but the proof. I want to be able to know that I earned something by myself, instead of having it handed to me.”

  
Rafe hadn't looked at me when he had said it, and I had noticed that his voice had softened. He was getting personal now, and I wasn't sure if he was realizing it or not. “It would also be nice to have a friend. Someone I can trust,” he added.

  
I was touched. Rafe could have so many things, but money could not buy friends. It could buy acquaintances, but never friends. The mercenary business was a lonely one. It was hard to trust people, especially with all the competition. As an employer, I was sure that Rafe was lonelier than me. I didn’t want him to see how I felt, because I actually felt bad.  
The media always showed what people wanted to hear; not what was actually happening. It never showed that Rafe Adler had some humanity. That he had feelings.

  
He tilted his head at me, that hair continuing to stay perfectly combed down. “Can I trust you, Nadine?”

  
This was not some kind of test of loyalty. This was an honest question. I had control, but even I had my soft side. I could see through his words and find his emotions. His trust had been broken before, and he didn't want it to happen again.

  
I was sincere. “You can trust me, Rafe.”

  
After a moment, he smiled, and I could tell that he was happy. “Good.” He chuckled once again, as if he were pushing back some nervousness, and I was really beginning to enjoy his laugh. I figured that it wasn't something that others heard often. “Well, I guess I only have one more question to ask.” He extended his hand. “Are you in or out?”

  
I wasn't going to get another chance at this. Something had to be done to save Shoreline. My prayers had been answered in a matter of hours, and I couldn’t ignore that.  
I took Rafe's hand. “I'm in.”

  
That smile of his only grew larger, and I caught glimpse of his white teeth. I was paying far too much attention to his face lately; that nose, the curve of his mouth, the short stubble on his chin, and those damn eyes.

  
“So,” I hurried, trying to distract myself from him, “what's first?”

  
“I'll make for Scotland once you're ready. I'll need to know what equipment or stock you'll need so it can be bought.”

  
I nodded. “I'll let you know. I'll need to go back to headquarters and see what is available. I'll begin tomorrow.”

  
“Let me know as soon as possible.”

  
“I'll just need to get home.”

  
“You could always stay. Like I said, my estate is always open to guests.”

  
Ah, so this wasn't just business after all. There was more. There was always more when it came to men. But apparently, I wasn't thinking.

  
“You wish for me to stay?”

  
“There are plenty of rooms open-”

  
I cut him off. “Or, I could just share a bed with you. I'm sure there's plenty of room.” I couldn't help myself. This was either going to end well for the both of us, or I was going to humiliate myself. Oh god, what was I doing?

  
I saw those eyebrows raise again, amusement riding on them. “You could.”

  
“Aren't you confident?” I picked.

  
“You offered. Who am I to deny a lovely woman like yourself?”

  
Compliments were something I heard often. I had a thousand men under my command, and I saw them each and every day. They were all kind to me, hoping flattery would get me beneath their sheets. It was a nice change to have someone of a higher stature compliment me.

  
Flattery could get a man anywhere. That was something that I had always believed.

  
I have no idea how it happened, but we were suddenly standing hardly a step away from each other. I didn't know what kind of cologne he was wearing, but it smelled amazing.  
“You should know...” My voice had lowered a tone without my permission. “I'm not so easily the submissive.”

  
A corner of Rafe's mouth curved upward. “I like a challenge... But, I am your employer. Maybe you should show me a little more respect.” His lips were right there.  
“You have to earn that respect.”

  
And then our lips were touching. A single, breathless moment went by where it seemed like time stopped. But then I kept true to my word. My fingers slid into his hair, messing up its perfect form, my mouth pushed against his demandingly, my tongue slipping past his lips and into his mouth. He made a surprised sound at my sudden leap, but I took that sound and swallowed it down, feeling it slide all the way down to my core.

  
His hands were gripping my waist and began to travel lower and lower until I felt his fingers groping my behind. My feet were lifted off the floor, and in instinctively wrapped my legs around him to support myself. I don't know how long he walked, but one of his hands left me and began fumbling with a knob. He was holding all my weight up with a single arm; he was stronger than he looked.

  
I pulled away from him, allowing both of us to take the deep breath we needed, studying my new surroundings. The room was dark, but I could easily make out the bed frame from the moonlight gleaming through the window. We were in Rafe's room, and that was his bed. And hell, it was pretty big. Which was perfect.

  
Once he kicked the bedroom door shut, and my back hit the sheets, he was climbing over top of me. I heard the clatter of his shoes hitting the floor, and then he was back to my lips. He took control this time, and his mouth tasted like sweet wine.

  
My hands were greedy, pulling at his clothes, desperate for them to come off. He looked great in that suit, but I could only imagine how much better he looked without it. I heard the white material tear, but I paid it no mind; he probably had a room dedicated to white suits. His undershirt was damp with sweat, and I was glad to see that he was getting as heated as I was. When the shirt came off, I smiled upon seeing that I was right; he had muscle to admire.

  
My fingers dropped to his belt, working at the clasp whenever his hands caught mine. “Ah, ah, ah… Patience Nadine,” Rafe lectured. “You don’t want the fun to end too quickly, do you?”

  
I frowned. “My flight for home leaves in the morning.”

  
“And you’ll have plenty of time to rest on that long flight back,” Rafe countered, which basically meant that we were far from being through with each other. Which was what I liked to hear. He took my hands in his own, sitting up. His legs were straddling me, and his hair was tousled, a few of those once perfect strands hanging in his eyes. It all only made him look so much sexier. He took my hands and ran them up his own chest, until I played his game and was doing it myself. It was nice to feel the muscle beneath his skin.

  
“Did you just want me to feel your muscles?” I picked, smiling anyway.

  
“Maybe.”

  
I snorted and shook my head, and he leaned down to smother me with his lips once again. His kisses continued into the crook of my neck, and a shiver went down my spine when I felt his teeth bite the sensitive skin. I let a moan slip out, and I could feel his grin as he continued his work. His fingers were grazing my sides, sliding up and down and sneaking their way beneath my shirt. I helped him discard the piece of clothing, and those same lips slid over my chest, and down my naval, his tongue swiping at the skin.

  
He sat up again, and this time, I went with him. It was my turn to make him touch me. I took his hands in my own and guided them behind me, making his fingers trace the hooks on my bra. I kissed him softly at first, cupping his chin, feeling that short stubble, and I felt the tight restriction on my chest give way. I held the article up at first, making him wait like the patient man he wanted to be, before I finally pulled the bra away and tossed it to the floor. Rafe’s eyes seem to darken as he gazed, a lust building up inside of them.

  
And that was when I made my first move. I swung my leg around him, hooking it around his back until we were flipping over, my body pinning him down. That lust was still in his eyes but I had surprised him. He chuckled, and I smiled at him. “I warned you.”

  
“At this point, I don’t care what position we’re in. I just want you.” His words could have meant anything, and especially of the position we were literally in, and yet, I felt there was a hidden feeling beneath his confession. Something stirred inside of my heart, something I hadn’t felt in a long time. It was a feeling that scared me more than anything; more than savage men and gunfire, so I quickly pushed the feeling away and focused on what was happening now.

  
“Less talking, and more…” I slowly rocked my hips against his, and I could feel his arousal through our clothing. A sound rumbled low in his throat, and his fingers gripped my hips tightly in anticipation. I made him watch as I slowly undid the button that held the front of my slacks together. Watching the lust in his eyes grow only made me want him more. I shimmied out of my pants, pushing them aside, and I leaned forward, overtaking his mouth once again. We were practically devouring each other, and Rafe’s fingers twisted into my brown curls, sparking both a bit of pain and pleasure down my spine. His hands began to explore more once our kisses became more heated, and I felt them move to my chest, memorizing the shape and size of my breasts. Groping, kissing, and sucking were all part of the package that he offered, and each action was enough to drive me wild. My hands found his belt again, and this time, he didn’t stop me. I tossed the leather aside, and he helped me to remove his trousers, taking the boxers with them.

  
We stopped then, taking a moment to consider each other. Sweat gleamed on our bodies, our breaths uneven. I gazed upon his body, my eyes on his place of pleasure. I caught his eye when he looked at me, and he grinned. “Like what you see?”

  
I raised my eyebrows at him, mimicking a look he had given me earlier that day.

  
My expression made him laugh. “I thought I’d say something to make you less nervous.”

  
“That’s cute.” I leaned down and kissed his mouth, taking my turn to kiss his neck, sucking the sensitive skin until it left red marks on his body. His breath hitched at a certain spot on his neck and I found myself sucking that spot harder, making him squirm beneath me, his fingers digging into my sides harder than necessary.

  
“Nadine…” I pulled back, looking at his face. “Get on with it…”

  
“ _Patience_ Rafe… You don’t want the fun to end _too_ quickly, do you?”

  
He frowned at the words he had said to me only moments ago. “That was before you had your shirt off,” he countered.

  
“It’s a good point.” I kissed that mouth again, our lips practically swollen from all the contact, and then I went south. I peppered his chest with soft wisps of kissing, using my teeth at times to get a different reaction out of him, and then I finally took him in my hand. I felt his whole body go rigid, and I could swear he was holding his breath.

  
I slid my hand up and down the hardened skin softly at first, quickening my pace when I heard him exhale. His hips slowly moved with my rhythm out of instinct, and I heard him make a small sound, a noise he had been trying to hold back. I changed my pace a few times, and when my mouth finally came into play, I heard one of his pants break off into a choked moan. I felt those fingers twist into my hair again and that, along with the slight burn in my scalp, only urged me to move faster.

  
His breathing became more erratic, and I wouldn’t have stopped if he hadn’t have pushed me away so suddenly. He had been close, no doubt, but he mustn’t have wanted to bring it to an end so quickly. While he took his moment to catch his breath, I climbed over him, leaning close to him. He took no time to kiss me, and then he spun us around, his weight pressing against me. If it had been earlier, I would have commented, but I let myself get lost in his lips once again. That was when he sat up, gripped my hips, and pulled me closer, tossing one of my legs over his shoulder, his fingers gently holding the other one up.

  
He pressed a teasing kiss against the inside of my thigh, and then lower, and lower, until he was right on the online of my underwear. I had my hands resting on either side of me, and when I felt those lips press a kiss against the fabric, I squirmed under the sensation, a sound escaping through my lips. He looped his fingers beneath the garment, slowly but surely pulling them off and then tossing them aside.

  
He repositioned himself, wrapping his arms around my legs, pinning them down, his thumbs pressing into the insides of my thighs. He sunk himself down lower on the bed, and pecked more playful kisses onto my flesh.

  
“Rafe…” I gasped out. I was going to say more, but then I felt his tongue on me, and my head lolled back against the sheets. I dug my nails into the sheet as he delved into his meal. My breaths turned into moans quickly, my toes curling, a hand finding his head and tangling into his free locks. I felt a single finger slide into me, and I wriggled from the touch. When I felt another digit, and then finally a third one, I visibly flinched, but that sudden pain was soon overcome with a substantial amount of pleasure. He was good with his tongue and fingers. I would remember that.

  
Though Rafe’s head between my legs was nothing but an amazing view, the fun had to come to an end sooner or later. He receded, and we found ourselves staring into each other’s eyes. We both knew what was next, and even though I was no longer fighting for the dominance, he swiftly flipped us until I was sitting up, my hands on my chest.  
He reached up and caressed my cheek. “Impress me,” he crooned, relaxing against the sheets, his hands gently resting on my hips once again.

  
I didn’t protest. I shifted myself around a bit until I was in position. I gently took him in my hand and lined us up, taking in a breath to relax myself. I carefully lowered myself down onto him, and we both made a sound. And just like that, he was inside of me. I gritted my teeth at the sudden feeling, my whole body involuntarily clenching. It had been so long since I had let anyone get this far, and the sudden reminder of pleasure left my body begging for more.

  
Rafe sucked in a shaky breath, obviously trying to hold himself together. He was waiting for me to make the first move. As soon as I adjusted, I slowly lifted myself, and then dropped. A nerve inside of me jolted, and I found myself rolling my hips in a swift but calm motion, until the both of us began to move as if we were in a fever.

  
I would be lying if I said I wasn’t being vocal, but then again, so would he. Those fingers of his squeezed my hips so hard I was sure that he was going to leave bruises. He was thrusting upwards, and after so long, I had to place my hand on his shoulder for my own extra support. His hands traveled over my body, tracing the skin down my belly, and cupping my breasts, squeezing them, practically making me scream.

  
I heard him say my name, and then those hands were behind my back, pulling me down against him. My chest crushed against his, and I wrapped an arm around him, cupping the back of his head. We kissed, nearly suffocating ourselves. Our faces were flushed, and our noses were practically touching. I gazed into those eyes, a deep sea of blue and brown, darkened over with a layer of lust. We were swallowing down each other’s breaths, and at some point, our fingers had found each other’s, and I was clutching them out of sheer need. I needed someone to hold on to, someone to grasp by the hand when I was alone, and apparently he did too. I held on to him tight and never let go, not even when the both of us had reached our limit and were collapsing into the sheets.

  
I rested my face into the crook of his neck for a long time, inhaling the sweet scent of him, traces of his cologne still recognizable. I wondered if he thought I smelled good.  
Growing uncomfortable after a time, I finally shifted until I was sitting up. I never understood why we woman felt the need to cover ourselves up after having sex with someone, yet I used his sheets to do so anyway. Besides, for as heated as we had been, the night air was chilly. There was a digital clock on Rafe’s nightstand, and I checked the time. It was way after midnight. Catching that flight back to South Africa tomorrow was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

  
And yet, I continued to stay awake. I could feel Rafe’s eyes on me, and I looked his way, and softly smiled at him. He returned the gesture, stretching out his arms over his head, groaning as he rested against the pillows that he had propped up against the headboard. A headboard that I vividly remembered slamming into the wall at a quick pace.

  
“Tired?” I asked him.

  
He nodded. “Very. And yet…” Those eyes slid towards me again, and I thought I could melt beneath his gaze. “I don’t think I can fall asleep just yet.”

  
“Me neither,” I replied. My body ached, and my limbs screamed for a rest, but my mind was still in overdrive. My head may as well have still been spinning.

  
“So then… Is this the part where we’re supposed to sit awkwardly until one of us is lucky enough to pass out?”

  
His tone made me chuckle. It had been so long since I had someone else’s company like this that I couldn’t resist myself. “We could talk.”

  
Rafe scoffed, but not disgustedly. “Talk? About what?”

  
“Well there’s your business…”

  
“I’m a businessman during the day and most of the night. Not while I’m in my bed.”

  
“Ah, so you’re one of those men who change while in the sheets?”

  
“Well, you saw for yourself.”

  
The comment made me laugh lightly again, and I found myself continuing to speak. I don’t think I had freely talked to someone like this in a long, long time. “Then what do you like to do at night?”

  
Rafe sighed. “Think. About life, I suppose. What I have to do tomorrow.”

  
“Well that’s boring.”

  
“Never said it was a thrilling thing.”

  
I had some of my own girlfriends, ones who still kept in contact. In fact, it was the same one who had given me the outfit that was now discarded onto the floor. She always asked me about my love life, and if my answer had been boring, she urged me to do something about it. I was sure she would love to hear about this. But then again, I didn’t know what this was. It was supposed to be for fun, but yet, it didn’t feel like that. It felt like so much more.

  
I thought about something she mentioned, and then I was suddenly turning to Rafe, telling him about it. “My friend told me that after she’s through, and she has to kill time, she likes to play a game.”

  
Rafe’s expressive eyebrows rose. “A game?”

  
“She said that she and whoever she was with would share secrets.” Though I did not agree with half the things that this same friend said and did, the idea had always intrigued me. People, especially strangers, were more likely to tell you secrets quicker than someone you already knew. I could understand this, but the fact had always enticed me. I had always wanted to try. Could I get Rafe to share some of his secrets with me?

  
“Secrets? Like what?” He kept his voice low, but I could tell; he was curious.

  
“Like things that a lot of people don’t know about you,” I responded. He needed an example, and I took a moment to consider what I should say. “Like, my favorite color is purple.”

  
Rafe blinked. “Mine’s blue. Like a navy color.”

  
“Okay, but dig deeper. Things that no one else knows.” I thought again, and then said. “My favorite flavor is banana.”

  
“Banana?” Rafe chuckled, and I crossed my arms.

  
“What?”

  
“I just didn’t expect that answer from you. I would think you like the taste of blood over banana.”

  
“Blood is my second favorite.” I twisted a curl around my finger, popping it back behind my ear. “Your turn.”

  
He was quiet for a long time, which meant he was really thinking about his reply. It wasn’t easy thinking of something that no one else knew about you, especially if it was something simple. Finally, he spoke. “I’m allergic to cats.”

  
I really didn’t expect that. “Allergic how?”

  
“Like sneezing and breaking out in hives allergic.”

  
Snorting, I tried to hold back my laughter. Imagining a soft feline walking by and the rich Rafe suddenly having an allergic reaction was hilarious. “I swear I’m coming back and bringing a cat with me next time.”

  
“Don’t even think about it.”

  
“Do your magazine writers know about this?”

  
“No, and you’d better not tell them.” It was meant to be a warning, but I could hear the lightheartedness in his voice. He wasn’t forcing this. We were both enjoying ourselves. “Now it’s your turn.”

  
I propped my chin up, thinking once again. “I eat a lot. Take me to a buffet, and I’ll eat everything. Well, everything but tacos. They’re too messy.”

  
“I’ll remember that,” Rafe snickered. I didn’t have to urge him to go on, for he did so himself. “I love puzzles. The ones with a thousand pieces. I could spend all day on one of those and never get bored. They do wonders when I’m stressed.”

  
Smiling, I took my next turn. “I can’t watch horror movies. They’re too scary.”

  
“You’re kidding.”

  
“No, I’m not.”

  
“Nadine Ross, head of Shoreline, is afraid of ghosts?”

  
I wanted to make it sound like more than that, but I couldn’t. “Yes.”

  
He did laugh after that, and it sounded so jolly, that I couldn’t even be angry at him. I really learned to love his laugh within the short amount of time we had spent with each other.

  
“I’m ambidextrous,” Rafe said, and when I narrowed my eyes at the word, he clarified. “I can write with both hands.”

  
“Oh, wow.” My handwriting wasn’t the neatest; how in the hell could he write eligibly with both hands? “Does that mean you can get double the written work done than a normal person could?”

  
He clicked his tongue. “I wish.” I couldn’t imagine the overloads of paperwork Rafe had; being rich was not all about fun and games. And I think Rafe knew that.

  
“I love toads. If I had the time to take care of a pet, I would get a toad,” I said, and I was immediately embarrassed. It was so weird on so many levels.

  
“A _toad_?” He was practically incredulous. “You mean those slimy green things that make those god awful sounds?”

  
“They’re not slimy!” I defended the things I loved. “And you’re thinking of frogs! Toads are brown, and they’re more dry and gritty than anything. They’re the cutest things.”

  
“Gritty?” He cringed, and shook his head. “No thanks. I’ll pass on that.” I wondered how often Rafe spend out in the wilderness. His estate was nowhere near such a thing, and his place in the world was busy one. How often did he have free time other than the hours he was supposed to be sleeping? Once he recovered, he bit his lip. “Speaking of disgusting things… Caterpillars really freak me out.” Visibly shivering, he shifted slightly. “They’re the worst.”

  
“Caterpillars?” I snorted once again, and shook my head. “But they’re harmless. And some of them are fuzzy.”

  
“They’re terrible things.”

  
“My favorite season is winter. I love the cold. I just think everything about it is beautiful.”

  
“I’m more of a fall person myself,” Rafe added, and I appreciated him voicing his opinion. I was glad he still figured that he had to take a turn, because it gave me time to think about myself.

  
“I’m…” Rafe hesitated, and then he shook his head. “No, never mind.”

  
I was immediately interested. “What?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Tell me. You already started.”

  
“No.”

  
“Tell me.” I pouted, and he must have thought it was good enough, because he sighed.

  
“Fine… I’m horribly ticklish.”

  
There was a moment of dead silence, and I could feel my temptation. I shouldn’t have, I knew I shouldn’t have, but I had to.

  
“Nadine, don’t you even _think_ ~”

  
And then I lunged. We were close enough that it wasn’t hard to get on top of him, and my same greedy fingers found his sides, and he reacted immediately. I thought maybe he would gasp out and shove me away at the most, but as soon as I touched him in the right spot, he _laughed_. And this was no chuckle; this was loud, rowdy laughter.

  
“Nadine!” he practically screamed. “Stop!” He was struggling to speak, and I couldn’t contain myself. We both laughed until we were silent; completely out of breath, and I was lying on top of him again, the two of us breaking out into smiles. His face was flushed, and I could see his blush even in the moonlight. It was a side of Rafe that he must have tried to hide away, and it honored me that he was allowing me to see it. I had embarrassed him, but he knew it was all in good fun.

  
It was another reminder that Rafe was human. I was only human. We may have looked different on our exterior, but deep down, we had our own opinions. Our own secrets. I was so glad that we both opened up to each other. I hadn’t felt this good in a long, long time, and I never wanted the night to end.

  
We dug deeper, spilling out secrets that perhaps the two of us didn’t realize we knew about ourselves. I was suddenly talking about my family, my roots, where I had grown up, and he was doing the same, explaining to me all of what he had inherited along with his fortune. It was the little things that made up a person; that crafted them into what they were. I knew that, and with every word, I found myself getting closer and closer to Rafe Adler.

  
Finally, it was my turn again. I had been rubbing the back of my neck, and my fingers traced across a mark on my neck that had been there for a long time. I found myself speaking before I had time to stop myself. “I grew up terrified of men and what they could do… When I was little, a man attacked me. He wanted to get back at my father, and he put a knife to my throat.” The scar was a sliver across my neck; a wisp, yet visible. “He would have killed me if my father hadn’t of killed him first.” I sighed, reliving the memory like it was yesterday. “It took me a long time to get over that fear. My father taught me how to fight; to defend myself. Nothing like that has ever happened again. I’ve never been beaten.” My brown eyes were downcast, and when I did glance up, Rafe was looking at me. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell that there was concern behind that expression.  
I hadn’t meant for this to get so personal so quickly. It was my mistake. Not needing the pitied attention, I made a smile. “Your turn now.”

  
He was silent for a long time. Before, he had spoken quickly, as if he had planned ahead of time what he wanted to say. Now it was like was considering his words very carefully. He spoke so matter-of-factly next that I hardly comprehended his words at first. “My father use to hit me,” Rafe said.

  
The silence was heavy for a moment, and my lips parted, as if I wanted to say something, but I didn’t. What was I supposed to say? An apology wouldn’t have helped.

  
He didn’t look at me when he went on. “My father wanted me to be perfect. He wanted to be sure that I was going to be able to take hold of the business.” He lingered on that for a breath. “When I messed up, he hit me. When I was disobedient, he hit me. If I did anything wrong at all, I was punished. Control was all he ever cared about.” Rafe faked a laugh, and then he finally did look at me. “You’re the first person I ever told that to.”

  
“Rafe, I…” An apology wouldn’t fix it, but it was all I had. “I’m sorry.” And I was. That was something the public definitely didn’t know about him; if they had, it would be all we ever heard about. His father had abused him? Rafe always looked so distant; even I could tell. Even when he was focused on something, his mind seemed elsewhere, and those eyes of his were always full of some kind of exhaustion. Maybe it was because he was truly tired. Tired of keeping everything hidden away from everyone. I only wished he would tell me more.

  
He nodded, and I watched those eyes of his slide away from me. He stared into the dark for awhile before speaking again. “Well… I apologize for killing the mood.”

  
“No, it’s fine. You had the right to be able to tell somebody that. It’s…” I traced the scar on my neck again. “It helps to be able to talk about it instead of keeping it all to yourself.”

  
Again, a nod. “Yeah. You’re right. And I’m glad you told me about what happened to you… I saw the scar, but I felt like I shouldn’t have asked. So, you’ve never lost a fight?”

  
I was thankful the conversation was beginning again. It was far too late for us to stop now. To hell with that flight in the morning; my time with Rafe was more important to me now. “No. I make sure I’m stronger than my opponents.”

  
“That’s a good thing though.”

  
“It’s gotten me this far.”

  
“Your men must be loyal.”

  
“They are,” I replied. I knew most of my men by name, but I tried not to get close to any of them. As an army for hire, losses were a part of my job, and it was better if I had not known the men I would lose. But there were a few I knew by name; my best workers. They would probably be wondering where the hell I was at if I didn’t come back with my arranged flight. Oh well.

  
“Well, that’s good. I’m looking forward to our partnership.”

  
There was a promise behind his voice, a promise that included that we would be doing things like this more often. I found myself smiling. “Me too.” And I meant it.

  
Rafe was an interesting man, and I wanted to know more about him. I wondered how long our partnership would last. How long would he need me?

  
“So… Are you tired yet?” The question was nonchalant.

  
“Not really…” My answer was nonchalant too.

  
“Are you willing to…?” and I felt his hand on my leg, and even through the sheets, that touch caused me to shiver.

  
“Yes.” I said, and then before we could say more, we were kissing. The sheets were kicked away, and this time, he was on top of me, and I lost myself to him once again.

  
Rafe’s bed was huge, and yet, that morning when I woke up way later than I should have, his arm was draped around me. My first instinct was to push him away, but I couldn’t. It was far too late for me to do anything of the sort. That warmth beside me, that strong grip he had even in his sleep was something I had craved for.

  
When I would have usually shimmied away from him and left, I stayed. I settled myself, allowing my body the extra rest. It was nice to wind down for once. Having a man next to you doing the same thing was a plus.

  
I didn’t want to fall in love with Rafe Adler, but it was something I couldn’t stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, opinions? I originally planned to write more, but as of right now, this is all there is. Please, feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first bit. Thoughts? Did you like it? Hate it? Please leave feedback! :)


End file.
